


Hamilton One-shots (On pause)

by PercyIsHere



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, hhhh, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Ill do anything but smut, being a minor and all.Leave requests in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

tHeRe Is No StOrY uNtIl yOu LeAvE sUgGeStIoNs

 

I will not under ANY circumstances do smut. I am a MINOR. (I'll do implied smut tho. "You didn't say that last night" *eyebrow wiggle)

 

I'd prefer if you could pick 2-person ships, but Ill do the polysqaud :3

 

If you don't know who Oliver is, It's Captain Sealant (a YouTuber)'s OC who they let fans use in fanfics. Ollie is a pure lil thing who has a crush on King George, but im not gonna give ye a detailed backstory, heres a link to the video (look in description, and make sure to check out their other vids too :D) https://youtu.be/-ZfDQpcCtCQ

 

Anyway, leave suggestions in the comments! Any ship, and anything but smut!


	2. Im bad at titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John baking and being all lovey  
> Requested by LL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cool, Y'all also get a donut recipe)

John woke up to Alex staring down at him, with a wide smile.   
"Get up, Laurens!" Alex said in a singsong voice.   
"Why am I not suprised you woke me up at-" John glanced at the clock. "5:00 am? What is it, Alex?"

"I'm want donuts."   
"It's 5 am, there aren't any shops op-"  
"Help me make some!" Alex cheered, interrupting him. Honestly, Alexander was such a night person he was almost a morning person.

"Alexander Hamilton. You woke me up at 5:00 am because you want me to help you make donuts." John sat up, yawning.

"Yes? Obviously?"  
"Fine."

-

"Okay, Alexander, grab the ingredients. "  
"Which are..?" Alex asked, looking up at John. John couldn't help but smile at how short Alex was.

"4 cups flour, 2 teaspoons baking powder, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 2 eggs, 1/4 cups granulated sugar, 1 teaspoon vanilla, 2/3 cup milk, 1/4 cup butter, melted, vegetable oil, icing. " 

"Mkay, but we don't have icing. Also, do you know how to make the donuts chocolate?"

"Lets just add melted chocolate and see what happens." 

Alex looked deep in thought for a moment. "Thats the best bad idea you've ever had."

-  
Apparently you are supposed to use baking chocolate.  
Or maybe the mixer was on too high?  
Either way, Alex and John had..donut mix? All over them. And chocolate.

Lots of chocolate.

It had started with just Alex.

*  
Alex turned on the mixer after adding all the ingredients to the bowl. It was too late when John warned him.

" Wait, Alex you are supposed to start it slo- Jesus Christ. "

Alexander glared at John, his face covered in flour and chocolate. The chocolate had gotten onto his shirt too, because Alex is Alex and manages to do things normal people wouldn't do.

"Pft." John covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Then Alex hugged him-it was more like a death grip- and stood on his tip toed to press John's face against his.

"Gah!" John toppled backwards, Alex ontop of him. They both laughed when they hit the floor, and then stopped, looking into each others eyes. They pressed their lips together and Lafayette and Hercules, behind the kitchen counter, stopped recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave requests in the comments!


End file.
